What should have been done V1
by Eve1156
Summary: I'm leaving this up for future references. I've started another one.. same storyline but better! I'm no longer working on this storyline.
1. Prologue

**Me: HI! I'm a new writer and this is the first story I've ever published. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I want/say that Roxas is mine :P! Please message me anytime or simply review about any comments, concerns, typos, or anything! Thanks a bunch! Oh and this is ONLY a prologue. So it's reallyyyyy short!**

* * *

I, Kizu, am human. I have straight and long black hair and sea blue eyes and I was merely 14 when I first found out about Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblades. Studying under my kind mentor, Ansem, I learned about different worlds and about heartless and nobodies. He always said that I caught on quickly, but I never understood what he meant by that.

I had always thought that all people were kind. That all people were caring. Ansem took care of me. He was kind. And he was caring. But I didn't want to be a burden on him any longer. I decided to leave and study among other people. I **wanted** to broaden my horizons. I **wanted **to meet new people, make new friends. And I **wanted** to learn more, by exploring new places, unimaginable places.

But... the more people I met, the more I realized that they weren't as nice or kind as I imagined they would be. Strange things happened when I was upset and when those strange things happened, the people around me simply backed away, without a second thought. I then became aware of **one** fact:

_People are all so cruel._

I was crying out in an alley months after I left Ansem's study and decided to fend for myself. I was alone. Away from.. _people_. "I wish I could just leave this world," I said in a hushed tone.

"You can," a familiar voice answered.

"What are you talking about?" I instinctively and doubtfully replied, "How can I leave?"

A man with a black trench coat walked toward me and held out his gloved hand. He had the hood on so I couldn't clearly see his face but for some odd reason, it felt like I knew him from somewhere. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Desperate and upset, I took his hand as he opened up a black, oval portal. He guided me through it and I walked into a large, round room, where there were high, white chairs. Thirteen to be exact.

"Where… did you take me…?" I asked in a slightly quivering voice.

"The Castle That Never Was and your new home," the man answered, taking off his hood, revealing an extremely familiar face, "I'm Xemnas. Nice to meet you."

"H-how did you find me?"

"I'm Ansem's nobody. You might not know me but I've heard about you and your intellect."

"Oh.."

"Well then. Welcome to your new home."


	2. Chapter 1

After that day, I worked as the co-leader of Organization XIII. Xemnas explained to me that the Organization was a group of nobodies with strong wills and when I asked why I was allowed in, he simply responded, "Do you feel like you have a heart?"

Then and there, I realized that everything had become numb. My heart had no determination to "feel" anymore. I don't want to "feel."

**I can't "feel."**

Xemnas said that I would be known as Number N, or zero. He told the other members to "treat my words as if they were his: law," and that's exactly what they did. But usually, I almost never left my room and I barely spoke to any other members. Xemnas recruited me for my knowledge so all I did was research. Plus, what's the point in leaving?

* * *

Months after joining the Organization, I met Xemnas in the Conference room. He had made a seat for me, next to him. At the time, the only ones there were him and me.

"I heard about the new recruits," I proclaimed, "Xion and Roxas was it?"

"Ahh yes, the two young hopefuls," Xemnas responded, "They both have keyblades but they're quite the handful actually. I always have to send Axel with them so it cuts down efficiency."

"Why send them together then?" I asked monotone with my right elbow on the arm rest and using that hand to support my head.

"They simply **insist**."

"**Rip** them apart if they keep **insisting **then,"I hissed, "They're doing work for the Organization, not 'making friends.' Although that's impossible. They have no hearts."

Xemnas chuckled and replied, "I find it interesting though. It takes all three to complete even the simplest of missions. Furthermore, they're always the last ones to come back."

"Shall I investigate? I'm bored anyway," I said, still monotone.

"Do as you please. They're currently defeating a destroyer in Twilight Town."

I nodded and then disappeared, making black strands appear after me.

* * *

In Twilight Town, I roamed around, looking for Axel, Xion, and Roxas, but saw a group of three kids talking about summer homework. Two of them were boys and one was a girl.

"_Are they Axel, Xion, and Roxas?" I asked myself, "But.. They don't have the coats, so no.."_

The taller boy was thin, had dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. He wore a short, light green vest over a black, sleeveless shirt and camo pants. The other boy, who was shorter and chubbier, had spiked up black hair held up with a black and white headband, brown eyes, an oversized red, white, and black shirt that said "DogStreet" on it, and baggy jeans. And the girl was a bit taller than the chubby guy and had brown hair and green eyes. She wore an orange and sleeveless Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it and yellow Capri pants. They were all running around, talking, laughing, and having.. fun.

"_I miss having friends. That's all over now though." I thought._

After walking into 'Sandlot,' I saw a girl who had short, black hair and an Organization coat on run by.

"Hey! Roxas! Axel! If you don't hurry up, I'll eat all the ice cream!!" the girl yelled out to two other kids around my age, who were running toward her.

"_Ice cream? Why would they be eating ice cream when they have a mission?"_

The boy that had blond hair spiked to his left and was around my height ran toward her. He also had an Organization coat on, and he yelled back, "Hey Xion! You better not eat it all! **I** was the one that fought off that destroyer!"

The girl laughed as the taller boy, who had red hair spiked backward and an Organization coat on, chuckled, "You mean **I** was the one who fought it off, Roxas. You two were fighting off baby heartless! And I'm the one who paid for the ice cream!"

They continued fighting about ice cream while running toward the clock tower.

"_They finished their mission? And now they're just playing around?"_

I ran after them and followed them in the distance. They continued laughing and fooling around.

"_How can they have.. fun? They don't have hearts. They can't have feelings…"I thought to myself in disbelief._

They then climbed up the clock tower and sat at the edge of it, eating ice cream. I stood in front of the train station, watching them talk and laugh. When the sun set, they all finished off their ice cream and walked into a black portal.

"_They must've gone back. I should be returning too…"_

Creating and walking through my own black portal, I walked into the Grey Area. Two grey couches facing glass coffee tables were at my right and left side as I walked in. To my left, I saw the three of them, talking and laughing as they were before on the clock tower.

Walking up to them, I calmly but randomly said, "Hey."

They didn't notice at all and continued talking about… Whatever they were talking about.

"_Ugh…"_ I thought before I repeated, "Hey..!"

They then all looked up and stared at me with a blank expression. This was getting awkward…

"Yeah? What is it?" Roxas replied.

"O-oh uhmmm… H-hi?" I stuttered. "_I don't know why I said hi to them in the first place…"_

"Hi?" Axel mimicked and I glared at him shortly after.

"Don't mind him. Is there something you'd like?" Xion said sweetly.

"No no.. I was just curious.. Y-you're all around my age.. and.. and… I mean you all look around my age… a-and yeah.." "_Why the heck did I say that?!"_

"Oh well.. Nice to meet you??" Roxas awkwardly responded.

"Yeahhh.. nice to meet you too??" I quickly replied, "Well… Ima.. gonna goa.. nowa?"

"Well okay?" Axel said.

I nearly ran toward my room. _"Why the heck did I just do that?!"_

_

* * *

_**Me: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! DX! Don't forget to review :D!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Roxas' Point of View

* * *

As she walked away, I stared at her. "Who was that..? She didn't even introduce herself."

"Oh her?" Axel responded, "She's human. With a heart and all. Her name's apparently Kizu."

"What? Why is she here if she has a heart?" Xion asked.

"Xemnas knew her or something before she joined," Axel answered while leaning back on the couch, "She's a 'very important asset' he says. She's brilliant for her age, and acts a bit older than she looks, but also as if she doesn't have a heart. I don't really understand for myself."

"Acts as if she doesn't have a heart..?" Xion quietly repeated as she put her hand in front of her mouth and looked down a bit, thinking.

"Why would she be interested in us then?" I questioned, leaning inward a bit.

"Why are ya askin' me? It's not like I know much about her. She never talks to anyone but Xemnas or Saix about 'business.' Ask her yourself," Axel responded with a slightly annoyed tone while leaning in and pointing at me.

"Maybe I will.." I concluded.

"Welp, it's gettin' late," Axel said while standing up and stretching, "See ya bright an' early tomorrow." Axel then walked into the long, white and grey hallway where the bedrooms were.

"Night Axel," Xion said to him and then smiled pleasantly at me, "Night Roxas." Xion then walked into the same hallway.

I leaned back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _"Now Axel's got me curious… Ugh. What's up with that.. Kizu? She seemed nervous.. Maybe she's not good at talking to people.." _ I sighed, then stood up, "_Well.. time for bed."_

I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. Suddenly, I turned around to feel myself crash into someone, hitting directly at my forehead. It made me fall backward and sit on the glass coffee table with my eyes closed and resulted in two loud "Thumps," one on the glass and one on the floor.

"Oww…" a female voice said quietly.

Opening my eyes, I quickly helped the girl up without seeing her face, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's.. okay.." She replied, looking away as soon as she got up and rubbed the back of her head, "You alright?"

"Yeah.." I realized it was Kizu, and then looked down. "_Does she already hate me? Or is she just.. shy?" I thought, "I can't believe I bumped into her like that though…"_

"Did.. uhmm.. Did they.. go to bed already..? Axel and Xion.. I mean," She hesitantly said through breaths, still avoiding my eyes, "I didn't.. properly… introduce myself.. When I realized, I already reached my room.."

"_Did she run back here?_"_ I thought to myself. _Then I said, "Yeah, they already went to bed. Why not try tomorrow?" When I saw her face drop, my heart dropped a little. _"Heart?"_

"Oh okay then.. Thank you.." She said as she looked up and smiled **for** me, "Your name.. is Roxas… Right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, again," I replied while thinking, _"That smile seemed.. fake?"_

"Oh! I'm sorry! I already said that. Well.. Anyway.. My name is--"

"Kizu," I cut her off, "Axel told me."

"Axel knows about me..?"

"Not much. I was going to ask you about it tomorrow and I got to stick to that plan. It's getting really late."

Her face dropped again, but she kept her (I think of it as fake) smile. "Alright then," she said as she started walking toward the hallway.

"See you tomorrow?" I quickly added before she got too far.

Her face lit up and she turned around with a **real** smile on her face. "Okay!" she replied as she ran to her room.

"_Now that's a __**real **__smile," I thought to myself as I smiled and watched her run off.._ I walked to my room. It was a bluish white color and my bed, which was a twin sized bed, was the same shade as the room and had a black Nobody's emblem on the wall above my pillow.

That night, I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_Tomorrow's gonna be interesting."_

**

* * *

Me: I'm sorry this chapter is so short Dx! I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I know that the character Kizu is.. a bit weird. Anyway, review :D!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

The next day, I woke up very early in the morning. "_How could I forget to report to Xemnas last night?" I thought frantically, "And what do I say to him?"_ Appearing in the conference room, I sat in my high, white chair next to Xemnas'. Once again, it was just him and me.

"Good Morning Xemnas," I said as calmly as possible.

"Hello Kizu," he responded with a flat tone, "How did it go yesterday?"

"They, indeed, took longer to return to the castle but I think that they simply waste time. I'll keep them in order though."

"Do as you please."

"_Good, he bought it," I thought. _I then nodded and then disappeared, making black strands appear after me.

* * *

Walking into the Grey Room, I saw Roxas, Axel and Xion sitting to my right this time. They were talking just like yesterday before I.. interrupted them.

I approached Saix, who was in the middle of the room, "Saix. I'm going with Roxas, Axel, and Xion today."

He peered above his schedule book at me, revealing his face with a scar in the form of an X and his semi-long blue hair, "Four members on one mission? That's completely unreasonable. It's either you pair up, two and two, and do separate missions, or you don't go at all. Three is more than enough in one team, let alone **four**."

"I. Am. Going. With. Them." I repeated sternly while glaring at him, "Don't forget what Xemnas said, 'My word is like his: **law**.'"

Saix sighed, "Fine. But I'm going to have to require for the team to take double the workload. You will all be assigned in Beast's Castle. There's a heartless outbreak and we need those hearts. Tell them for me and leave right away."

"Fine," I replied and walked toward Roxas, Axel, and Xion, "I'm going with you today."

"What?" Xion said, looking up at me.

"I'm going on a mission with you today. We're assigned in Beast's Castle."

"Wait. Why are you coming with us?" Axel questioned, "You can't fight, right?"

"I know but I'm going with you. That's final. Now let's go. There's a lot of heartless there so we need to leave earlier than normal. Is everyone ready?"

"Uhh. No," Roxas said, "I'll go prepare.. I guess." Roxas then walked toward his room.

"Someone's ina hurry," Axel grumbled as he walked toward his room.

Xion just stared at me for a second and then followed them.

"_I wish I didn't have to be so harsh," I thought as I walked toward my own room, "Too many other Organization members were watching. I can't go soft now." _I quickly grabbed my notepad and pencil. _"This is a good time to study the heartless." _After walking out of my room and closing the door, someone bumped into my shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Roxas frantically said.

"Ugh.. I keep bumping into you don't I?" I replied, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry.."

I smiled and replied, "It's okay. Come on. Xion and Axel are waiting."

Roxas nodded and walked toward the Gray Room as I followed.

"What took ya two so long?" Axel said as we approached him.

"I accidentally bumped into Kizu again…" Roxas answered.

"Again?" Axel asked.

"Let's not talk about this right now," I interrupted, "We have a mission remember?" Then I opened up a black portal, "Come on."

Xion sighed and walked through, followed by Axel, Roxas, then me.

* * *

We all walked into the ballroom of the Castle. It was a large, oval, and golden room with chandeliers lining the sides and pillars that held up a gallery. The "walls" above the gallery and to one side of the room weren't walls. They were windows that lead to a balcony outside.

"Have you been here before, Kizu?" Xion quietly said.

"Nope!" I said with a smile while taking out my notebook, "Completely new. It's amazing really." I started to draw a basic sketch of the ballroom.

"Woah," Axel stared at me, wide-eyed, "Your personality completely changed."

"Oh yeah," I replied, looking up at him from my notebook, "It's hard to be nice around other, older members. I'm supposed to be mature and smart so they expect a lot from me." I continued drawing and then stopped, "Lots of.. pressure." I smiled sadly at them.

"Sorry I asked," Axel said, looking a little.. sad?

After I started sketching again, I heard a noise and looked to see two small black holes appear. There was a faint then clear sound of metal clanging and out of each hole came a Soldier.

"Heartless," I mumbled while backing up.

"Stay back," Roxas said as he summoned his keyblade and ran between me and the Soldier, "You could get hurt." With one, what looked to be effortless, slash from his keyblade, both Heartless were destroyed and their hearts captured.

"_Wow.." I thought, amazed._

Then five more Soldiers appeared to replace the two who were destroyed. As Xion summoned out her keyblade and Axel took out his chakrams, they stood in fighting stances around me . They attacked and as each heartless was destroyed, two or three more took its place. But not only Soldiers, other heartless such as Icy Cubes and Sergeants also materialized. They all continued fighting but the more they fought, the more heartless appeared. The numbers kept on adding up and by no more than 15 minutes later, we were all separated in seas on heartless, completely surrounded.

"How many are there!?" Roxas yelled, breathing heavily.

"They just keep coming!" Xion yelled back, who was also breathing heavily.

"We gotta retreat!" Axel shouted, out of breath, "There's no way we can win this!"

At the time, I was backing away, trying to get away from as many heartless as possible. Then I felt something behind me.

Roxas then turned around to face me and yelled, "KIZU! LOOK OUT!"

I looked behind me and saw a Sergeant. It was somewhat like a Soldier but larger, deadlier, and it was brown and black except for blue and grey. As it was about to strike, I screamed, closed my eyes, and braced for impact by covering my head with both hands.

_**Then, everything went black.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Roxas: Why did you give them a cliffy!? What happened to Kizu!?**

**Me: shush Roxas! You'll find out in the next chapter :D! Please review and I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Roxas' Point of View

* * *

"_I saw the Sergeant strike at her and panicked."_

"KIZU! LOOK OUT!" I yelled desperately.

I started running toward her and then saw her cover her head and bracing for impact, screaming. Suddenly, everything **froze**. A burst of some form of power created a wave with Kizu as its source. It instantly froze all of the Soldiers and Sergeants, and the entire room with it, but Axel, Xion, and I remained untouched.

I heard a weak, "Ugh." And saw her collapse.

"Come on!" Axel hollered after noticing the leftover ice elemental heartless, "The Soldiers might've been frozen but not the Icy Cubes! They were resistant!" He ran toward her and fired up his chakrams. Then he turned toward the heartless in a fighting stance.

Xion and I also ran toward her with our keyblades ready, and did the same. It took us awhile, but we finished off the remaining heartless but this time, no new heartless replaced the ones who were eliminated.

"_The ice must be blocking new heartless from appearing…"_

After finishing off the last heartless, Xion kneeled next to Kizu and said, "We got to get her back to the Castle. She passed out."

I also kneeled next to Kizu and tried to feel for a breath.

"She's barely breathing too," I added.

Axel then picked her up, bridal style. "Ugh, Xemnas is gonna kill us for this," he muttered.

"I just hope she's alright," Xion said as she opened the black portal. They both walked in and I followed.

"_Why would Xemnas 'kill us' if Kizu's hurt?"_

* * *

We walked into the Grey Room and when Saix saw us, his indifferent gaze turned into an enraged glare.

"What happened?" he questioned sharply.

"She passed out," Axel coolly replied, "No big deal. I'll go drop her off in her room."

"Axel!" Saix nearly yelled, "You think **we'll** get off that easily? Come with me and explain to Xemnas before he finds out on his own."

Axel sighed and placed Kizu in my arms. "Take her back to her room. I'll meet you there later," he whispered with his regular expression so he could hide his uneasiness from Saix.

I nodded as Saix created a black portal. After Axel walked in, Saix quickly and quietly followed. Taking Kizu toward her room, I saw Xion following me.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked with concern, "Maybe I can use Cura or something."

"She's still alive isn't she?" I replied, trying to keep my own distress under control, "I bet she'll recover quickly. What do you think Xemnas is going to do to us when he finds out? Saix was nearly berserk."

"I don't know. Her relationship with Xemnas seems somewhat.. bizarre?"

I shrugged. _"She's right though. What __**is**__ her relationship with Xemnas? I never really got to ask the questions I wanted to ask.."_

I then approached her room and opened the door. Her room was a bigger than most Organization members' rooms and it wasn't a bluish grey like mine. The walls of the room were sky blue and a big desk was to the right corner when I walked in. On it was a thick notebook with pens and pencils placed upright to the right side and a table lamp that was still on. Her bed, which was to my left, had royal blue blankets, which were folded neatly, and a small book was tucked under her pillow. There was also a closed slide door on the right wall. I walked into the room and Xion followed close behind as I gently placed her on the bed.

"_Everything is a different shade of blue," I thought, "and is that her… diary?"_

"Her room is really.." Xion stopped in mid-sentence, thinking of the right word to say.

"Carefully laid out?" I said, trying to finish her sentence.

Xion nodded, "It looks like she really does have a lot on her shoulders. It's similar to an office that was personalized with just one color, but different shades."

I nodded as a black portal appeared next to the door. Axel walked into the room with a grim look on his face, "Hey guys."

"Axel?" Xion said, then looked at him and saw his upset face, "What happened? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," He replied and rubbed the back his head, "Xemnas is real ticked off about what happened to Kizu, and us not being able to finish the mission on our own. He says that we gotta do missions individually from now on to make up for it."

"What?!" I , "This sucks!"

Xion sighed, "Will I be okay on my own?"

"You'll be fine," Axel said with an annoyed tone, "I hate this though. Why would Xemnas get angry at something like this? Oh well, how's she doing?"

"She's still passed out," I replied, "I guess we won't know until tomorrow morning."

"If we get time to visit," Axel said with a sigh, "We're on a tight rope now, so be careful you two."

Xion and I both nodded and then it was silent for a few minutes. Everyone was thinking about their own separate things.

"_Why would Xemnas be so angry at us because of Kizu? Their relationship seems deeper than just leader and co-leader…"_

"Well, let's get to bed," Axel finally said, breaking the silence, "We got to be up and ready tomorrow before Xemnas gets even more ticked off."

"Alright then," Xion said, "Night guys." She walked out of the room, toward her's.

"Night," Axel and I responded as we both headed into our rooms.

"_If Xemnas is angry… Does that mean I can't meet them much anymore? What'll happen to Xion.. and Axel.. and… Kizu?"_

_

* * *

_**Me: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Feel free to review and message!!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

I don't know what happened. I was out, and I saw black. Pitch black. Complete darkness. Was I asleep? I heard voices and bits and pieces of sentences when everything was still black.

"What if ----- wake up?"

"Xion is ----------. ----- Roxas will ---------."

"What should ------- her?"

"Wake ------."

Everything else was blank.

When I woke up, I didn't know how many days I was out, and I also had a slight headache. I looked over to my desk and saw some lavender irises in a small, blue vase. They looked as if they were placed just earlier today. Sitting up, I rubbed my head.

"_I wonder who got me those flowers… They must all be on missions or something," I thought as I got out of bed and changed into a new Organization robe, "Maybe I can meet up with them.. I'll go check outside."_

I opened the door and walked outside. The first step I took out of my room was the step that made me bump into someone, **again**. This time, it knocked me off my feet and I fell backwards on my butt.

"Ugh, Roxas," I said, rubbing my head again, "Why do you keep bumping into me?"

"Who are ya callin' Roxas?" I heard from an unfamiliar male voice.

I looked up to see a boy with spiked up dirty blonde hair who was around my age. He was holding a blue sitar and peered down at me with an annoyed look. I stood up on my own and said, "Sorry. It's… Demyx, right?"

"Yeah and you're Kizu. Why'd ya call me Roxas?" He replied quickly.

I laughed nervously and responded, "He bumped into me twice already so.. I just assumed."

Demyx shrugged and said, "Well he aint me. Anyway, I heard from Axel that you were out for a couple weeks. How ya feeling?"

"Wait. Weeks!?"

"Yeah weeks. A month actually," Demyx replied casually.

"I was out for a month!?"

"Yes yes! A MONTH! Geez… How many times do I gotta repeat myself?"

Demyx shook his head back and forth but when he looked at me, I had disappeared. All that was left was black strands, leaving Demyx speechless and even more annoyed.

* * *

I appeared in the conference room, sitting in my chair. Xemnas was sitting in his and we were both alone, once again.

"Welcome Kizu," Xemnas said with his usual calm voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened to me? Demyx told me I was out for a month." I said while rushing to get each word out.

"Ahh yes," Xemnas replied, still as relaxed as ever, "Axel had explained that you passed out after releasing a burst of ice power. He said it had frozen all of the heartless and the entire room in an instant. But! It did not affect the ice elemental heartless and the power did not touch Roxas, Xion, or him."

"Powers? Ice?" I repeated and then thought, _"Oh no.. Not again."_

"Yes. You should be resting right now. You have a lot of work to make up; You're behind schedule. Plan on staying in your room for a reasonable amount of time."

I nodded and then disappeared, making black strands appear after me again.

* * *

I reappeared in Twilight Town, hoping to see if Roxas, Axel, or Xion was there. Walking to the train station and looking up at the clock tower, I saw Roxas and Xion talking. Roxas was sitting on the edge of the clock tower with his ice cream, but Xion was standing with a serious look on her face, staring out at the horizon. After a few minutes, I saw Xion walk through a black portal and Roxas was alone.

"_What… happened? I can't hear a thing…"I thought, frustrated that I was so far away._

Then, Axel walked onto the clock tower's edge and noticed me, standing and staring at him and Roxas. I frantically looked for a place to hide but the large, barren Station Plaza had nothing to offer. As Axel pointed directly at me, Roxas turned around and waved at me. I awkwardly waved back with a nervous smile.

"_Now they know I was watching at them… Great!"_

Roxas then waved toward himself, motioning me to go to him but I mouthed in response, "How?" I saw him laugh and then ran off somewhere, out of sight. Moments later, Roxas walked out of the base of the clock tower and held out his hand. I stared at him for a minute and then decided to take it. He led me up the clock and up to the edge.

"Welcome," Axel said with a smile once we got to the top.

"Yeah… Welcome. H-how have you been feeling?" Roxas asked with a worried tone, "You were out for a long time…" He looked down just slightly.

"I'm fine," I answered with a smile, "All I have is a small headache and Xemnas explained what happened when I passed out."

Roxas sighed in relief and sat at the edge of the clock tower, eating his ice cream. I just looked at him, still standing.

He patted the empty space next to him and said, "Sit down."

I nodded at sat next to him, staring at the breath taking sunset.

"_Wow.." I thought, "I never got a chance to do __**this**__ before."_

For awhile, it was silent as Axel and Roxas finished off their ice cream.

"Sorry we didn't get you one," Roxas said and faced toward me, "I'll make sure to get you an ice cream next time!"

I laughed and said, "I don't know. Xemnas… told me that.. I'm behind on work and.. Yeah."

"Aww," Roxas replied as his face dropped.

"Well tell us the next time we get to hang out," Axel decided, "So we'll be ready and get ya one."

I nodded again and smiled, "Thanks. Where's Xion anyway? I thought I saw her earlier"

Roxas shrugged, "She said that she had something to do so she left early."

"Oh…" I said while thinking, _"I hope she's alright.." _It became quiet and I broke the silence by saying, "I met Demyx today."

"Demyx? Where?" Axel asked.

"I bumped into him after walking out of my room," I responded while looking to the side away from Axel and Roxas in embarrassment.

Roxas laughed, "You bump into everyone don't you!"

I turned back and glared at him. Then my head started pounding badly, "Ugh… My head…" I closed my eyes and leaned forward, nearly falling off of the clock tower. Then, I felt Roxas hold me back with both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You're really good at scaring us you know," I heard Roxas say. I nodded in response then felt him pick me up, "Let's get you back to your room."

"No no.. I'm fine," I quickly replied while opening my eyes, seeing the worry on Roxas' face.

"We're taking you back," Axel said sternly after standing up and opening a black portal.

Roxas walked through the portal first with me still resting in his arms and Axel followed after.

* * *

Roxas walked into my room and placed me down on my bed. It felt like this wasn't the first time he did this…

"_You just can't let me walk can ya?" _I thought as I said, "Thanks. Oh and were you the one who got me to irises?"

"Nope," he replied while shaking his head and pointing at Axel, "He was the one that got them for you."

Axel avoided my eyes as I stared at him, surprised. He then walked out of the room, barely saying, "Night."

Roxas smiled and then looked at me, "Take care of yourself. Don't do anything reckless. Night."

He also walked out and I was left alone in my room, lying on my bed. Why does this seem so.. familiar?

That night, I fell asleep thinking, _"That was probably the last time I'll be able to walk out of my room for a long time."_

_

* * *

_**Axel: Why another cliffhanger =.=!**

**Me: Because! Dx! I don't own Kingdom Hearts and please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Roxas' Point of View

* * *

It was depressing to know that I wouldn't be able to see Kizu for awhile. I knew that she had work to do but still..

After that night, I just did what I did everyday before Kizu appeared in my life: mindlessly doing recon and collecting hearts. Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into a month. Another month and a half passed and I still hadn't heard from her. As each day went by, I got more and more worried. More and more… Anxious.

Xion had disappeared too. I wanted to talk to her about the weird dreams I was having about a boy with spiky brown hair who was wearing red clothes but apparently, she has run away from the Organization. When I asked Saix about her, he said that she wasn't "worth it" to look for. I tried to talk to Axel about it after my missions but he was never there to meet me at the clock tower. Everything seemed to go downhill.

When Axel finally showed, we decided to look for her but no matter where we looked, she wasn't there. We searched for her everywhere but Castle Oblivion. She was curious about it before but we never got a chance to look there. When we finally decided to go, I passed out the second I walked into the castle and Axel had to get me out.

The day after, Saix assigned Axel and me to kill an imposter in Twilight Town. Turns out, the imposter was also with Xion. I tried to convince her to come back with us but she refused and threatened to attack me. Then, Axel's chakram flew at her and he walked in. They both started to fight and I couldn't do anything at the time. All I could do was yell stop. Xion stopped but then Axel knocked her out and brought her back to The Castle that Never Was. I knew that there could've been another way. Attacking her wouldn't have solved anything… Well, at least Xion is safe here now.

So much has been happening recently that my head feels like it's going to explode. I've been getting weaker too and I can't talk to anyone about it. Axel and Xion seem so distant.. Maybe.. Kizu?

* * *

A day passed and Saix gave me a mission to go to Neverland, but I decided to see Kizu first. It would've been nice if she went with me but when I reached her doorstep, I just stood there. Thoughts rushed into my head.

"_Is she busy? Maybe she's busy. Or Xemnas did something to her! No! But I won't find out unless I.. knock.. her.. door! But she might be busy and she might not answer! Ugh! I got to stop fighting with myself!!"_

I finally gathered up my courage and knocked on Kizu's bedroom door.

"Uhmm.. Kizu," I said as I knocked, "It's Roxas.."

"Come… in," I heard her say from inside. She sounded either faint.. or tired.

I opened the door and saw her upper body lying on her desk while still sitting on her chair.

"Kizu!" I yelled and ran to her, thinking that she was hurt or dying or.. something. "Are you okay!?"

"Mmm," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Yeah.. I just fell asleep while working again.."

I sighed in relief then I stared at her, "Wait.. Again?"

"Yeah.. I wind up working real late then pass out from exhaustion," she explained while yawning and covering her mouth.

"That much work to do?"

Kizu then smiled and said, "Not anymore. I just finished it all last night.. or.. this morning."

"_Why was she in such a hurry to finish? _I asked myself as I looked at her with a shocked expression. "What time did you sleep!?"

She laughed nervously and said under her breath, "four."

I then stared at her, wide-eyed, "In the… morning?"

She sheepishly nodded with a timid smile, "Atleast I finished my work right?"

Sighing, I replied, "Yeah yeah.. But I was hoping that I could take you on my mission today.. Now I can't because you might pass out again."

"Aww… Roxassss," she whined, "I need some fresh air! Take me with youuuuu!"

"Ugh fine," I said, thinking, _"Why does she need permission from me?"_

"Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

I laughed, "Kay. Let's go. You'll love Neverland."

"Neverland?" she asked as I opened up the black portal.

"You'll see," I said, smiling, "Ladies first, right?"

She nodded and walked through and I quickly followed.

* * *

**I heard a loud scream.**

Then I realized that I set the portal to be in the air and she didn't have any pixie dust to help her fly. As soon as I saw her, I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from falling.

"W-what the heck?! Why'd you set the portal in midair!?" she yelled at me.

I laughed nervously and responded, "I forgot that you can't fly.."

"Wait.. Fly!?" she said, looking back and forth, finally noticing that she was floating in midair. I was holding her hand so that she wouldn't fall but it also made her float. "Wow!" she yelled in excitement, "That's amazing! How can you fly!?"

I chuckled and explain, "A pixie gave me pixie dust so that I could help her do something. That pixie dust helped me fly somehow."

She zoned out as I was talking though, looking around and examining her surroundings. It looked like she never had a chance to see a place like this. There were blue-gray rocks sitting in the sea and a big pirate ship nearby. As she was gazing out at the sea, I gently landed the both of us at a nearby rock.

"Come on, I'm supposed to kill a Phantomtail," I said, while walking towards the pirate ship.

She quickly followed me, "Why are we going there then?"

"I've realized that all of the heartless appearing here has something to do with the captain of that ship and the treasure he tries to get," I explained.

"Ohh."

We then reached the ship, hearing someone yell, "SMEE!!!! I need to find the treasure!! BLAST IT SMEE!!!" Kizu and I then saw the captain, who was wearing a red coat and a huge red hat, and Smee, the short, plump man with a blue and grey stripped shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals on. The Captain was screaming and yelling with his face all red with anger.

"Who are they?" Kizu asked while looking at them as if they were mad men.

"That's the captain, Captain Hook," I replied, first pointing taller man then pointing to the shorter one, "and Smee. They always go around looking for treasure and whenever they do, heartless appear."

"Hmm.. lets follow them then!" she yelled as she pointed at them too. Then, she started running after them as they were going out to the rocky area.

I quickly ran after her, hoping that she wouldn't get herself hurt again. Seeing Captain Hook commanding Smee to dig for treasure, I knew another heartless was going to appear. I grabbed Kizu's forearm and pulled her back.

"Stay close," I said, "You can't fight so it's dangerous."

She glared up at me, "I'll be fine!"

Then, she tried to run forward and get a closer look at Captain Hook and Smee but I held her arm firmly. She glared up at me again but all I did was point to the treasure chest that Smee dug up. Kizu then looked at where I pointed to see a Phantomtail, which is a large, purple and black, birdlike heartless, emerge from the chest. She gasped as I summoned my keyblade.

As soon as Captain Hook saw the heartless, he yelled, "What another heartless? RUN SMEE!!" They both ran away to their ship.

"Go hide or something while I take care of this guy," I said to Kizu. _"Stay safe.."_

She nodded and ran off somewhere. Standing in a fighting stance, the Phantomtail dived toward me. I flew up to it and slashed at its face, but it teleported somewhere else. Each and every time I tried to hit it from the front, it would teleport. I decided to get behind it and attack but it would just turn around, and when I did get hits, they weren't as strong. After I finally defeated it with nearly an hour's worth of fighting, I could barely breathe.

"It's.. safe… now!" I yelled out between breaths.

Kizu peeked out from behind a rock then ran to me, "You okay?"

I hastily nod then drink a Hi-Potion, "There. All better."

She smiled, "Mission Accomplished, right?"

"Yup," I responded while she opened the portal. "Actually," I said before she walked in, "Why don't we stay here a little longer? It's been awhile since we've seen each other, and I have a lot of questions I want to ask."

"Questions?" She turned back at me, tilting her head in confusion, "What type of questions?"

"_I hope she has an answer," _I thought to myself as I asked, "Why were you first interested in us? I mean us as in Axel, Xion, and me."

She just stared at me, speechless and wide-eyed.

* * *

**Roxas: STOP IT WITH THE CLIFFIES!**

**Me: T_T;; But.. it makes writing more fun..!**

**Roxas: but it makes reading more hard!! now STOP IT!**

**Me: -cries in bed- Roxas was mean to me!!**

**Xion: -calmly ignoring the two- Eve, the writer, does not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

"Why were you first interested in us? I mean us as in Axel, Xion, and me," Roxas asked, full of curiosity.

I just stared at him, speechless and wide-eyed.

"_Why __**was**__ I interested in them?" I thought to myself, "I mean.. I've never been interested in anyone before.. Except for Ansem. But.. He was different though. He was the first person to take me in. The first person that understood and made me feel.. safe. So why did I let people like Roxas enter my life? Why did I let them become.. close? I promised myself I wouldn't let my weakness get to me again.. __**My hope.**__"_

I just stood there, staring at Roxas, thoughts flooding into my mind as I frantically tried to organize them. _"__**Hope?**__"_

A few minutes later, I shook my head and responded, "Honestly.. I don't know."

"What?" Roxas said, "How can you not know? **You** were the one who spoke to us."

"I just.. don't know," I repeated, quietly, confused, and scared, "I.. felt something from you guys.. Just had a feeling that I wanted to talk to you…"

"Uhmm… okay then?" he said.

"I have a question too. Why are you always so.. worried about me?"

This time, he was the one that stared at me speechless. It took him a few minutes but then he responded, "I.. guess I don't know.. I just can't stand to see you in danger.."

I looked at him, shocked, "That means you.. care? How can you though..? You have no heart.."

"Well, Axel says that we might not have hearts, but we remember what we felt when we **did** have them.. But.. I don't remember anything about my past, before I was a nobody.. I've seen a boy with spiky brown hair and red clothing in my dreams.. but.. I don't know who he is."

"That would be," I said, "Sora.. He's your original.."

Roxas looked at me with a stunned expression, "Original? How do you know this? Xemnas told me that that's what connects me to Xion!"

I sighed, "Your original is the person you were **before **becoming a nobody… And I'm Xemnas' right hand 'man.' I know everything that has to do with this Organization. Sora is the.. famous keyblade wielder. You were born after he turned himself into a heartless for his friend, Kairi."

"W-what?! Tell me everything you know..! No one else will tell me.. Not even Axel or Xion!" Roxas yelled desperately.

"Well.. you're not supposed to know.. A lot of things are going to happen soon, Roxas," I replied, each word full with concern, "But don't worry. I'll be able to save you."

"Save me? How? And why would you need to save **me**?" he questioned.

"Nevermind that," I quickly replied, trying to change the subject, "Didn't you have other things you wanted to talk to me about? Oh and what happened while I was locked in my room?"

Roxas then filled me in on everything that happened within the last month and a half. "And now, I've been losing my strength.. I can't seem to fight properly or as well as before," he said, finishing off his story.

"So things have begun," I whispered to myself with my hand holding my chin as I thought, _"I expected things to take much longer before anyone did anything critical. Saix and Xemnas seem to be impatient due to the awakening of Sora. I have to put a stop to this though or… Roxas will disappear."_

"Kizu?" Roxas said, waving his hand in front of my face, "Kizuuuuu??"

"Wha?" I said, being snapped away from my thoughts, "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"About what?"

"Just.. stuff. Don't worry about it Roxas. Shouldn't we go meet up with Axel and Xion? I know they haven't been showing up but at least we should try."

He nodded and responded, "Okay."

Roxas then opened up a black portal. As I walked through first, he followed close behind. And this time, I wasn't falling miles down onto the ground. He made the portal lead directly into the clock tower.

"No ice cream?" I asked with a pleading face.

Roxas laughed and replied, "I'll go get you some."

He then walked off and I sat at the edge at the clock tower, waiting. Then, Axel sat to the right of me.

"Hey Axel," I greeted him with a smile.

He looked at me, nodded, and then looked out at the sunset. _"He doesn't seem too chatty today.."_

A few minutes later, Roxas sat to the left of me and handed me an ice cream with a smile, "The icing on the cake, right Axel?"

Axel didn't seem to notice that Roxas said anything and just continued to stare at the sunset. He seemed to be in deep thought.

I took a bite of the ice cream and a smile instantly appeared on my face, "It's.."

"Salty but sweet," Roxas said, finishing my sentence, "Right?"

I nodded then continued eating my ice cream, "You and Axel didn't get one?"

Roxas shook his head in response, "I'm not in the mood for it today." He then stared at the sunset.

I just kept on eating my ice cream and a few minutes later, Xion sat to the left of Roxas. In a row, from left to right, it was Xion, Roxas, me, and Axel. I felt as if I just joined something bigger and better than just the Organization.. Something more.. meaningful. _"Did I just make.. friends?"_

Everyone sat in silence while I was eating my ice cream. I felt bad that I was the only one eating but everyone else seemed to be thinking deeply about something. When I finished it, I decided to head back to the castle and stood up.

Roxas saw me and asked, "Want me to go with you?"

"Sure," I responded and opened up a black portal.

We both walked through and it led directly to my room.

"_Why __**my**__ room all the time?" I thought, "And he seems comfortable in it too.. Like he's been in my room a lot.. This should only be his second time.. Right?" _Then I suddenly asked, "Have you been in my room before, Roxas?"

"Oh yeah," he responded, "I carried you in here the other day, remember?"

"No no," I said, "I mean before that."

"Ohhh yeahh! You were unconscious from the whole ice thing. Axel told me to put ya in bed. We, Axel, Xion and I, have all been in your room before," Roxas explained as if it was an everyday thing.

"_Ohh.. That explains it…" I thought to myself._

"It's getting late," Roxas said, "Night." He started walking toward the door, and when he reached it, he stopped and turned his head to face me, "Are you going to be allowed out tomorrow?"

"Yup," I replied with a smile, "I'm done with my work for the next couple weeks too. I made sure to get it done ahead of time." _"So I can spend time with you guys," I thought to myself._

Roxas smiled, "Good! Well, See ya tomorrow!" He ran out of the room, toward his.

I giggled to myself and changed into my nightgown. After laying down on my bead, I fell asleep thinking, _"Silly Roxas.. But it's weird that they've been in my room, but I haven't been in theirs yet… Well.. at least I made __**friends**__."_

_

* * *

_**Roxas: -smiles- Kizu seems to be happy now.**

**Me: Not for long! -evil laugh-**

**All: ._.''**

**Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.. No matter how much I want Roxas to be MINE..! Oh and I'm not going to alternate POV's for awhile now because I want Kizu to grow more. I hope you guys like her x_x! Review please Dx!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

The next day, I slept in a little because I was still tired from sleeping at four in the morning the day before. I woke up from hearing someone yelling at me.

"Hey! Kizu! Get up!" I heard.

I groaned and turned around onto my right side, "Just.. a few more minutes…"

Someone then pulled the blankets off of me and a breeze of cold air hit me. I patted around with my left hand, blindly searching for my blanket in vain.

"Ughh.." I groaned, "I thought that I'd only need to wake up early for school…"

"Get up Kizu! I gotta teach ya how to fight today!" the voice kept shouting.

"_It's not Roxas.. And Axel doesn't have this voice either.. Who the heck would be waking me up so early?" _I sighed and opened my eyes a peek to see who was yelling at me. Demyx was holding my blankets and Axel leaning on the wall next to my door with both arms crossed.

Sitting up the second I saw them, I yelled, "Why are BOTH of you in my room!?" _"Why __**always **__my room!? And not one boy but __**TWO**__ boys! IN. MY. ROOM!" I screamed in my mind._

"I told you already!" Demyx yelled back, "We gotta teach you how to fight!"

"Fight?" I repeated, rubbing my eyes, "Why?"

"Xemnas told us to teach you," Axel said calmly, "He wants your intelligence on the battlefield or something like that."

"Wait.. ME?! Fight!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes fight!!" Demyx yelled back again, "Why do you ALWAYS have to repeat myself?!"

"Ugh.." Axel said, rubbing his forehead with his right hand and holding his right elbow with his left hand, "Why do you two have to continuously yell? You're giving me a headache…"

"Oh sorry Axel," I said looking down, "Uhmm.. I was supposed to meet with Roxas today too.."

"He's on an important mission in Neverland," Axel replied, "He had to leave early because the heartless needed to be eliminated quickly. Anyway, let's get moving."

"Well, okay.. But I gotta change first," I said while looking at myself. I was only wearing a sleeveless, pastel blue and pink nightgown. Pointing at the door, I glared at them and commanded, "Get out."

Both of them looked at each other, shrugged and calmly walked out of the room.

"_Ugh.. boys," I thought to myself as I changed into my Organization coat._ I then walked outside to see Axel and Demyx bickering about something.

"I should teach her fire first," Axel stated bluntly.

"No way," Demyx replied, "Water should be first."

The two just kept on going back and forth about each element. Axel was calm and collected but Demyx was more rowdy.

I just watched them for a few minutes before finally saying, "Why don't I try out both elements?"

Axel sighed and then said, "The problem is that your element or power you mainly use should correspond with your weapon."

"For example," Demyx continued, "my sitar controls water with its sound waves and Axel can use fire with his chakrams."

"Why don't I just choose my weapon first and then we'll roll with it?" I concluded.

Axel and Demyx then looked at each other. They then looked at me and replied in unison, "Sure."

"What type of weapon would you use?" Demyx asked.

I shrugged, "I've never really fought before. I've only read about it."

"Well," Axel said, rubbing the back of his head, "What type of weapon **would** you use? Like.. a sword, shield.. a staff."

"I dunno…" I responded, "How about.. I try out different weapons first?"

"That wouldn't work," he replied, "Once you choose a weapon, you have to stay with it."

"Let's just go to the weapons room first," Demyx said while opening up a black portal.

He first walked in and then I followed with Axel right behind me.

* * *

We all walked into a large, white room with different weapons floating slightly above podiums that made a semi-circle. From left to right, there were a sword, a shield, a staff, needles, two smaller and shorter swords, a fan, a bow, and a long, wooden pole.

"Do you need explanations for each of these weapons?" Axel asked as I looked at each of them carefully.

I nodded and then he started explaining, "The sword is close-range. Powerful and dominant but uncontrollable. The shield is mainly for defense. Well protected and resourceful but reserved. The staff is usually for magic, short and long range. Mystical and open-minded, but disoriented. The needles are long range and are used for throwing. Quick and deadly, yet weak. The two smaller swords are mostly short range. Unique and independent, yet dependent."

Demyx then continues Axel's explanation, "The fan is usually long range, but can be used to close range too. Fragile, yet strong willed and forceful. The bow is long range. Agile and focused but restrained. Lastly, the pole is used for long and close range. Extended and controlled, but stubborn. Choose your weapon carefully. Oh and it won't look as plain as they do now. Once you decide on one, it will change its form, color, and maybe shape for your own needs."

I just took a step forward to the center of the room and looked at each one of the weapons, left to right then right to left.

"Which one will suit your style?" Axel asked, "Which one is the **true you**?"

"_The __**true**__ me…" I thought to myself, "How am I supposed to know the.. true me? I barely even know myself now that I think about it. How can I choose?"_

"Come on," Demyx complained, "we don't have all day."

"Just give her time," Axel snapped back at him.

"_It would __**really **__help if he was just quiet.." I thought angrily. Then I took a deep breathe. "Well.. I know that the sword and shield aren't good for me. I don't want to hurt people and the sword is sometimes uncontrollable power. Also, the shield is mainly for defense. I'll be able to protect myself but other than that, I wouldn't be able to do much."_

Suddenly, the podiums with the sword and the shield on it sank downward into the ground.

"_It.. read my mind? Well.. continuing on.. I wouldn't use a pole or the staff.. The pole would be __**way **__too long for me to handle properly and the staff would mostly be magic. I need to be able to use some form of hand-to-hand combat so it doesn't work. And the needles are hard to use too.. Each and every attack would have to be exact and precise and I don't think I'm up for that."_

As soon as those thoughts came into my mind, the podiums with the pole, the magic staff, and the needles also sank. My remaining choices were the two smaller swords, the fans, and the bow.

"_I'm not really good with aim.. Also, I'm not fast enough to keep running away and keep a certain distance for be to be able to attack… In conclusion, the bow isn't suited for me either."_

The bow also sank with the podium.

"Good job," Axel said, "Now, think about your element and how it corresponds with the weapon."

I nodded in response. _"The fans would most likely be for a wind element.. because if you waved it, you would create wind.. I don't really know about the swords though. Dependent.. yet independent.. Am I like that? Or am I fragile.. but strong willed."_

I closed my eyes and took another step forward. Letting my feet guide me, I slowly walked towards the podiums. After a few more steps, I opened my eyes and saw the podium with the fan floating above it. I reached out and hesitantly took the handle of the fan.

Then a blinding light illuminated the room with the fan as its source. It took a couple minutes to die down but when it did, I saw two fans in my hand. They were both designed the same, an aqua-colored, wave-like pattern near the fuente and bubbles and small blue daisies farther out. Because each rib had its own thin and separate blade at the rivet, I could easily close and open it. The fan was held together at the head with a cerulean tassel that had water drop pendant.

"_Not wind, but water?"_

"Wow!" I exclaimed happily and hugged my fans. Then I felt a slight stinging at the bottom of my chin. A few drops of blood dripped down onto my Organization coat.

"Kizu! You're bleeding!" Axel nearly yelled.

When I hugged my fans, the bladed edge scraped the bottom of my neck. the pain was unbearable. But, in a few seconds later, the wound somehow healed itself.

"What just happened?" Demyx questioned.

"I don't know," I responded quietly, "but.. I suddenly feel really tired…"

"_The world is spinning too fast," I thought while seeing the room rotating._ I staggered but stayed on my feet as I walked toward Axel, with both fans still in my hands.

"You should rest if you aren't feeling well," Axel said.

I nodded in response, and I tried to take another step. But instead, I fell forward and passed out. The last thing I felt was feeling someone catching me.

"_Why.. do I always pass out…?"_

* * *

**Me: Just in case you guys don't know what the parts of the fan are, just google "parts of hand fans" and you should be able to find it. I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me forever to pick the right weapon for Kizu!! Message me or review what weapon you think Kizu should have gotten!! Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**


	10. Chapter 9

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to see Axel sitting on the chair I use for my desk, next to my bed and asleep. _"Was he the one that carried me into my room this time? And.. He was watching me sleep all night? Creepy!"_

I sat up on my bed, realizing that I still had my Organization coat still on, blood stains and all. I yawned, stretched, and rubbed my eyes. _"I can't change when he might wake up any second.. Plus, I might make noise and wake him up.. He needs sleep."_

I sighed and then lay down on my bed again, making a "Plop!" sound on my pillow. Staring at the ceiling, I thought, _"Why am I always the one to pass out? And what happened to my wound?" _

Using my hand to feel the bottom of my chin, it felt like nothing happened to it. There was no scar or anything; the skin that was just cut yesterday was smooth and soft. I rolled off of my bed onto my feet and stretched again. Remembering that I had my own private bathroom with a lock, I mentally face-palmed myself. I took one of my royal blue blankets and gently covered Axel with it.

"_Atleast he won't be cold now.." _Then went to my closet to get a new change of clothes, thinking, _"I don't want to wear my coat today.. I wear the __**same thing**__ everyday.. it's getting old._"

I grabbed a baby blue shirt and boot cut denim jeans. I walked into the bathroom and then changed. When I looked at the mirror, it showed that my shirt revealed my shoulders but also covered the bottom half of my upper arm and the sleeve ended at the upper half of my forearm. The shirt also had a ribbon that went around my waist and formed a bow on the left and also another, smaller bow was on my right shoulder.

Realizing that I was a mess, I brushed my silky, long black hair, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. It had taken me at least 20 minutes but when I walked out, Axel was still fast asleep on my chair.

"_I think it's time to wake him up," I thought as I walked to his side. _I first poked his cheek, where his triangle marking thing was, but his emerald green eyes remained closed.

I sighed, continued poking, and said in a singing tone, "Axellllll! Wake uppppp!"

He groaned but a few seconds later, he realized I was awake and jolted up, "Kizu! You okay!?"

"Y-yeah," I replied, surprised by his actions and concern, "Why?"

"Well you **did** pass out," Axel said, calmer than before.

Laughing nervously, I rubbed the back of my head like Axel would, "Well yeah.. I'm okay though!" I smiled brightly at him, hoping that he believed me.

He stared at me for a moment and then sighed, "Anyway. We got to continue training. I bet Demyx is waiting in the Grey Room. We're going to the Olympus Coliseum."

"Oh okay then," I responded, "I'll meet you there then. I can't walk into the Grey Room with these clothes."

"It'll be fine," Axel said, "Just put your coat over it. Why **did** you decide to wear that anyway?"

I shrugged and walked over to my closet. As I took out my coat, I replied, "It was boring wearing the same thing everyday. Why don't you change too? It'll be weird if I'm the only one changed. Plus, I wanna see!"

Axel chuckled, "Okay okay. Let's all meet in the hallway next to your room, since we all know where your room is."

"_Why always __**MY**__ room?" I thought as I silently nodded in agreement._

As he walked out of the room, I put my coat on, laced on my blue and white sneakers, and walked outside. Leaning against the wall near my door, I waited for Demyx and Axel. Demyx appeared first, Organization coat and all, walking toward me.

"Axel said that he would meet us there," Demyx said.

"He said he's meet us here!" I almost yelled.

"Well he apparently changed his mind," he responded, opening up a black portal.

I sighed then walked into the portal as Demyx followed afterward.

* * *

I walked into a large, clear area in front of what looked like a Greek coliseum. Large doors with thunderbolts carved into it were in front of me. Three columns were to the left and right of the doors and farther out were golden statues of warriors. Their swords crossed above the door to make an X and they stood on spacious platforms with small, golden fire pits lining the platforms.

"_Wow," I thought, "The artwork is __**amazing**__!" _Then,I randomly shouted, "Demyx! Where's Axel?"

"He should be in the Coliseum," he replied while walking toward the giant doors.

I quickly followed as the doors opened and he walked in. We both walked past a wide but small hall that was lined with trophies and then wound up inside the Coliseum. There were rows of seats to the left and right and a large, flat platform in the middle. Each corner of the platform had a column with a small fire pit at the top.

Axel was standing at the middle without his coat and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. As I walked closer, I noticed that he was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that had a hood and skinny jeans which seemed looser at the ankle and slightly covered his black sneakers with red laces. On his shirt, but not the hood, was a red fire pattern. He also had fingerless gloves on, which looked like they were made from black leather and went a bit past his wrist. On the gloves, there was red leather on top of the black where his hands' joints were and also at the back of his hand.

"Took you two long enough," Axel said when he saw us.

I laughed, "Yeah yeah. You look great though. Your turn Demyx!"

Demyx just stared at me for a second then took off his coat. He was wearing a white t-shit with a black Jolly Roger on it, baggy, tan capris, and sepia combat boots. The Jolly Roger, which is **usually** a skull with cross bones, was actually guitars and their necks crossing beneath a skull with headphones on. Then he took out a large mp3 player and his own big, wireless head phones. Hooking the mp3 player on his left hip and putting his headphones on his neck, he turned on some music and casually said, "That's better."

Axel then pointed left to the Coliseum seats, where his coat was, "Just put them there for now. We need to start training."

Demyx then grabbed my coat and threw it onto Axel's, "Go ahead."

"Wait," I quickly said, "Where'd my fans go?"

"Oh just summon them and they'll appear," Axel explained.

I nodded and then thought about my fans. They instantly appeared in each of my hands, closed. When I motioned to open them in front of me, icicles flew out accidentally toward Axel.

"Opps," I said as they flew at him.

Axel instantly blocked each icicle by summoning his chakrams and flaming them, creating a small fire shield, "Woah. Careful there."

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled nervously, "I don't know how to control my powers still.."

"It's alright," he responded, "Xemnas already told me about your 'uncontrollable powers' and learning how to use your fans should fix that."

"Really? The weapons are amazing!" I exclaimed.

Demyx laughed, "These weapons are special. They're made so that it'll control an element, either creating one through your personality, kinda like Larxene with lightning, or extending your original powers, like you with your random ice powers! The only problem is Saix will get angry to know you stole his element."

"_I can't wait to learn how to control my powers!" I excitedly thought while clapping with both fans still in my hand. _

This time, it created a vertical crescent made from water that flew at Demyx. He, unlike Axel, didn't dodge it and got hit, making him fly backwards into a column.

"Oww.." he said as he slowly slid down.

"Bad reaction speed Demyx," Axel said, in a nearly scolding tone.

"I'm so sorry!" I repeated, running to Demyx and helping him up.

"I'm fine," he replied while standing up and patting himself off, "Looks like you got my element too."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah.. ice and water.. I wonder what other elements I will get.. Oh Axel. Why'd we come to the Coliseum in the first place?"

"It's a nice place to train," Axel responded, "Large field without disturbance."

"Oh okay," I said, "How are we going to train though?"

"Close your eyes and feel your element," he commanded and I did as he told, "Do you feel it?"

I nodded, "It feels like.. I have a block of ice.. that's slowly melting into water… It's.. scary though."

"Okay, now wave one of your fans and try not to use your element," he continued.

I nodded again and did as he told, but this time, no element or power flowed out. _"I did it?"_

"Good, now try it again, but try using just a little of your power."

I waved my fan but except for just small reaction, a large wave of water formed and flew toward Demyx again. He then held a hand out in front of him, controlling the water to stop.

"That wasn't a little," Demyx bluntly stated.

I opened my eyes to see a huge mass of water floating in midair, "I'm so sorry! Why can't I control it though…?"

"Well it might be too much to control," Axel explained, "And you just need practice. Try again."

I nodded, closed my eyes, and waved my fan again. This time, it created a wave of water that flew toward Demyx. He stopped it again and I opened my eyes to see that it was smaller than before.

"See? You're getting there. Just practice. We need to move onto hand to hand combat now though," Axel said.

"What? Why?" I asked as Demyx dropped the water blobs, creating a large splash of water.

Ignoring Demyx, Axel explained, "Because you can practice controlling your powers anytime but hand to hand combat can only be practiced with two people. Of course you can hit anything but that won't help you in reading your opponent's moves."

"Oh okay then. How will I train for that?"

"Like this," he responded and seconds later, he flamed his chakrams again and leapt toward me, swinging his weapon.

In response, I screamed and jumped back, "What was that for!?"

"Hand to hand combat," he said before he leapt and swung at me again.

This time, I blocked with one fan and froze his hand and chakram instantly, "H-how did I do that!?"

"You're using your elements again without noticing," he replied, "Good job though."

Axel then jumped backward, flaming his chakram again to melt the ice.

"Need help?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded and I responded in disbelief, "Two against one?!"

But before they jumped at me again, a horde of Dancers appeared. Being tall and thin, they had a pink helmet, white body with a Nobodies' emblem where a woman's chest would be, and pink capris.

"_Why were Nobodies attacking!?"_

_

* * *

_**Me: -sighs-**

**Demyx: -in the clothes from this chapter- what's wrong?**

**Me: it took me forever you get you guys the right outfits! I was freaking out for weeks cause of it!**

**Axel: -is also in clothes- Oh? I think we look nice.**

**Me: Yay! Review and tell me what you think! :D! Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. BUT these outfits were thought up by me with the help of my aweshome friends :D!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

"W-what's going on?" I stuttered, "I t-thought that they wouldn't attack…!"

"Calm down they aren't," Demyx casually repsonded, "I'm not the type to fight, so I'm going to send out my Dancers."

I just stared at the Dancers as Demyx spoke. They were shifting weight from their left foot to their right foot as if they were keeping beats of music or a dance and making their hips move in the process. It was slightly frustrating to see a Nobody look and act so much like a.. person.

"_Wait.. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Xion all do that.. What am I talking about?!"_

As I was thinking, they jumped toward me all at once, and I reacted by continuously jumping backward, away from reach. But as I jumped away, my hair would flow forward and block my seeing range.

"_Ugh," I thought to myself, brushing my hair away after each jump, "I hate how it always gets in the way! I don't want to cut it either…"_

"You can't keep running," Axel said, pulling me back to the battlefield as I bumped the wall of the Coliseum with my back.

"Dang it," I muttered and I blocked the next Dancer's attack, "Why are you letting me fight so many!?"

"It's good training," Axel responded as I was constantly dodging and blocking with my back against the wall, "You should learn how to fight back."

"You expect to me to just know!?" I yelled back at him, continuing to dodge and block.

"Yup," Demyx answered for him.

I glared at the two and then snapped back to fighting after a Dancer nearly sliced my head off. I ducked and then sliced diagonally upward at the Dancer, destroying her. I stood there speechless for a second at what I just did and then snapped back into fighting again, quicker than the last time. I repeatedly sliced each Dancer with my fans and dodged any attack they made toward me. Just a few minutes later, they were all destroyed and I was merely left with a cut on my right arm. Holding the part of my cut arm, I walked toward Axel and Demyx.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, glaring at them again, "I could've died from that..!"

Demyx patted my left shoulder and replied in a nearly mocking tone, "We believed in you."

I shot a deathly glare at Demyx and he took a few steps back, holding up both hands as if he was an innocent man.

"Anyway, good job," Axel said, ignoring my glare and Demyx's reaction.

"Thanks," I replied, "Are we done yet? Or do I have to risk my life again?"

"Nope, time to go," Demyx said as he went to get our coats and handed each one to us.

"Go ahead Demyx. I have something I want to finish up with Kizu," Axel responded while putting on his coat.

Demyx nodded and put on his own coat. He then opened up a portal and walked through. A few seconds later, the portal disappeared.

"What did you want to 'finish up?'" I asked.

"We have to meet the others in Twilight Town right?" Axel replied, opening up another portal.

"Oh yeah!" I said and then walked into it.

Axel followed after with a slight smile.

* * *

We both walked directly onto the edge of the clock tower with Roxas and Xion already sitting there, enjoying their ice cream. Axel walked off to get our ice cream and I sat down to the right of Roxas again. It was silent…

"Uhmm," I started saying, trying to lessen the tense air.

"Where were you yesterday?" Roxas asked, seconds after, with a blank tone.

"_I was supposed to meet him here.. but I passed out.. Is he angry?" I thought alarmed, and then took a deep breathe. _I paused for a minute and replied, "Sorry I couldn't meet up with you… I passed out and—."

"You passed out again!?" he almost yelled, cutting me off.

I nodded sheepishly and continued, "I accidentally hurt myself again.. and my powers healed me.. making me pass out.. But I'm good now. Anyway, look..!"

I then summoned my razor tipped fans and opened then closed them.

"So you can fight now..?" Roxas asked.

I nodded again and tried to hide the wound on my upper right arm by turning my body slightly to the right, "Axel and Demyx were teaching me today but I'm not really good at it."

"Did you get hurt?"

"_Dang it.. he caught me," I thought as I laughed nervously._ I gave him a timid smile,"Y-yeah, just a scratch."

"Don't forget to bandage that up," Axel said out of nowhere, nearly making me jump off of the tower. He then sat to the right of me, handed me an ice cream, and held the cut part of my arm higher, "It could get infected."

"Okay thanks," I replied, smiling at him for his concern.

After he let go of my arm and took a bite of his ice cream, he murmured, "Sorry bout Demyx. I didn't expect him to send so many Nobodies at you…"

"What!?" Roxas nearly yelled again.

Ignoring him, I replied, "It's alright. I was actually surprised that I could actually handle all of them and walk away with just a scratch… It was good training."

"Wait!" Roxas butted in, "How many did he send at you!?"

I turned around to face Roxas and replied with an uneasy smile, "Oh.. Uhmm.. about 20 or 30 Dancers.. That's about it."

"That's it..!? And I bet it was just because he was too lazy to fight himself!"

I nodded and took a large bite out of my ice cream, "He said he wasn't 'the type of fight' or somethingr."

"He's crazy.." Roxas concluded.

We then all ate our ice cream in silence and when we finished, everyone individually went back to the Castle. I was the last one there for a while, looking out at the sunset.

"_Xion doesn't seem to be talking at all today.. Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow…"_

Afterward, I decided to walk down the tower and roam Twilight town alone. Even though I've been to this world more than the others, this town was the one that I knew least about because the area was so large. I walked into Market Street to see the three kids from before, talking about ice cream and going to be beach. This time, I saw a taller man watching them from a distance. He had an Organization coat on with the hood over his head but I didn't recognize his build.

I walked over to him and politely said, "Hello."

Alarmed, he quickly turned his head toward me and summoned his weapon, which was a sword with a red, purple, and blue blade that formed a shape similar to a devil's or bat's wing. He stood ready for battle: his left hand out with the palm up and his right hand holding the weapon back slightly behind his head, pointing at me. I instantly summoned only one of my fans, hoping that he wouldn't attack, and also stood prepared. But, he didn't move.

At the time, the three kids ran off somewhere and it was silent, without a single movement from either one of us.

"Who are you?" I asked rashly a few minutes later, "Why do you have a coat?"

"That has nothing to do with you," he responded, his voice calm and serious.

I didn't recognize his voice and panicked, "Yes it does! If you're not a nobody, you shouldn't be in the Organization or have that coat…!"

"What about you? You're not one of them either," he shot back at me.

"W-what?" I replied, flustered. _"How did he know that..?"_

"Stop hanging around those Nobodies. You shouldn't get involved," he commanded then opened up a dark portal.

"W-wait?! What's your name..!?" I yelled, holding out my free hand to try and stop him from moving.

"Ansem," he replied, looking back at me slightly then walking into the portal.

I ran after him, hoping that I could follow him, but the portal closed before I reached it.

"_How did he know about me…?"_

I sighed in defeat and opened up my own portal, leading into my bedroom. Walking in, I immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Today was a **long** day.

* * *

**Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**


	12. Chapter 11

Kizu's Point of View

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at around 10 am, relaxed and happy about the day before. It was a while since I've seen Xion and Roxas and I've finally gotten a **slight **control over my powers. I decided to change into my normal, boring Organization coat and looked in the Grey Room to see if anyone was there. Saix was standing where he with his nose in a schedule book and Xion was sitting on the couch to the right. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Xion," I said as I walked up to her.

She nearly jumped out of her seat and then softly responded with a small smile, "Oh.. Hello Kizu."

Monotone and aware of Saix, I asked, "Do you have a mission?"

"Yes. In Twilight Town today," she quietly replied.

"Are you going soon?"

She nodded, "I was about to leave actually."

"I'll go with you," I stated quickly after.

She looked at me for a few seconds, "Why would you want to go with me?"

"Let's just go," I repeated, eyeing Saix and hoping that he didn't notice anything.

Xion stared at me again, stood up, and opened up a portal. I walked in first and she followed shortly after.

* * *

After I stepped out of the portal, I gave Xion a tight hug around her neck and placed my head on her shoulder. Because we were the same height, this was the only comfortable position to hug. She just stood there, shocked, and then hugged back after a few seconds.

"Roxas told me what happened," I mumbled, "I freaked out and.. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help or anything. Are you okay though? What did you do when you ran away?"

I released her and then took a few steps back, waiting for an answer. Xion just looked away slightly and was silent.

"Oh and I'm sorry for commanding you to take me on a mission with you," I said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I couldn't ask you any questions or really talk to you with Saix there.."

"I understand," she replied.

Then Xion walked toward the Underground Passage with the big, neon green number 4 was above it. The portal that she had made had us walk into the Tram Common, where there were brown railroad tracks lining the tiles on the ground. There were also stairs and shops everywhere but the shops didn't seem to be open;

"Uhmm.. what's your mission today..?" I asked, quickly walking after her.

"To collect hearts," she stated as she walked in.

"Oh okay then," I quietly replied. _"She seems so unapproachable.. She was warmer the last time I spoke to her.."_

The second we stepped into the Underground Passage, small Dire Plants, which were mainly green flowers with pink petals, and Poison Plants, which were larger and were more of a navy color except for green, lined the walls and ground of the passageways. Xion instantly summoned her Keyblade and started fightingthe heartless.

"Uhmm.. Do you need help?" I asked.

Xion didn't respond and started getting farther away from me after because she was destroying and running after the heartless.

"_I was hoping to learn more about her.. But with the way things are going, it's really doubtful.. Roxas, Axel, and even Demyx have warmed up to me at least a little bit but Xion barely even talks to me.." _I thought to myself sadly.

A large seed then flew at my head and I barely dodged it. It snapped me out of my thoughts and I instantly summoned my fans. By throwing my right hand fan in a circular motion, I easily destroyed the little heartless and caught the fan as it flew back.

"_That was… instinct?"_

Three or four more seeds flew at me and I effortlessly blocked the attack again with both of my fans, which made the seeds fly back and destroy the Dire Plants. I then ran toward where Xion had disappeared, hoping that she was holding her own. She was destroying heartless by heartless, but had a shorter breath than before. Three larger Poison Plants appeared around Xion and as I ran toward her, I threw my fans like before and destroyed them.

Xion looked at me surprised, "You can fight now..?"

I caught my fans, walked next to her, and responded, "Yup. I picked my weapon and afterward, Axel and Demyx trained me."

"Oh?" she said as another seed flew at her and she quickly blocked it, destroying the Dire Plant.

"I'm still learning though," I said, "How many hearts do you still have to collect?"

"This should be enough now," she replied.

"Okay then. Can we talk then..? It's been a long time," I said with a slight smile as my fans disappeared.

She shrugged and then walked toward the way we walked in as I followed her. She also made her Keyblade disappear since we didn't have to fight anymore.

"Roxas told me that.. you were with someone when you ran away from the Organization.. Why did you go?" I quietly asked.

Xion stopped walking and threw a serious glare at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh well uhmm," I spoke softly and then took a deep breathe to calm myself down, "I'm just curious.. and worried.."

"Well, I had things I needed to figure out."

"_Maybe I should do that too,"_ I thought and then asked, "Well.. Why run away with an imposter? Roxas also told me that you two were seen together. I think I saw him too."

"You saw Ri--?!" she almost yelled but stopped herself before she said the name.

"Ri..?" I asked.

"Never mind.. It's nothing," she replied critically as she started walking again.

"I want to know Xion," I insisted, "If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. I promise..!"

Xion sighed, stopped walking, and turned her head toward me, "Fine. His name is actually Riku. Ansem is.. just another name he uses.."

"Why does he have a coat then?"

"He's.. doing business. It only concerns Roxas, Riku, and me."

"Then.. does it have to do with Sora too?" I said without thinking and then covered my mouth with both of my hands.

"You know about Sora..!?" she asked surprised.

"Well uhmm.. uhh…" I stuttered. _"I wasn't supposed to say that..! Xion shouldn't know..!"_

"How do you know about him..!?" Xion repeated, slightly louder.

"Well.. H-how do **you** know about him…!?" I flung her own question back at her. She just glared at me for a second and then I concluded, "I'll tell you if you tell me first!"

She just sighed in defeat again and replied, "All I know is that.. I have to disappear if Sora would never need to reawaken.. And Roxas has to absorb me.."

"_Oh, so she __**does**__ know what's going on.. Why doesn't Roxas know then?" I thought as she was explaining._

"Riku told me.. That his mission is to make sure Sora reawakens. And.. I'm preventing that.. Because I'm stealing Roxas' memories.. and his powers. That's about it.."

"Well… I know about all that too.. No more than that," I easily lied as I thought to myself, _"They're not supposed to know."_

"Oh okay then," Xion said disappointed.

"Well, what is he like..?" I curiously asked, "Riku I mean…"

"I'm supposed to meet up with Riku today.. So you can come with me. I also have to tell him I told you."

I nodded in response and followed her as she walked into a clearing in the Tram Common. It was an odd clearing with buildings forming the walls. Seconds later, the same man from before walked out of a Corridor of Darkness, hood on and all. When he saw me, he summoned his weapon again, standing ready.

"Why is she here?" he questioned.

"I told her about you and everything else. Apparently, she knew it all already," Xion explained.

"Why would you tell her?"

"I had to..! I hate keeping secrets from my best friends.. And she said she wouldn't tell. She also mentioned Sora!"

Riku sighed and then took off his hood, revealing a teenage face looking around 16 years old. He had silver hair and his eyes were covered with a black blindfold that was tied together at the back of his head.

I gave him a slight smile and then held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Riku. My name is Kizu."

His head turned toward my hand but he didn't shake it, "How do you know about Sora?"

"Oh well uhmm.." I replied, getting nervous again, "I have a lot of files that I go through.. And I came across the file with Sora's information in it.. It contained minor details about his awakening and his connection to Xion and Roxas." I paused but after Riku was still silent for a few minutes, I quickly lied again, "That's all I know."

"Good, you shouldn't know any more than that," he stated.

"_Good. He bought it."_

Riku then continued, "The real reason why I wanted to meet up with you, Xion, is to ask about your decision."

Xion looked down slightly and responded, "Not yet. I'm thinking about what to do."

"Then, take your time. I need to speak with Kizu here. Alone."

"Okay," she responded and then opened up a portal, "I'll go back then."

Riku nodded in her direction and Xion walked into the portal. He then walked toward me, his sword still in his hand.

"_What is he going to do..?"_

_

* * *

_**Riku: Why are you making me seem like the bad guy? -glare-**

**Me: -panicking- n-no reason Riku ^^;; you know I love you!! -glomp-**

**Xion: ._.'' Eve doesn't own kingdom hearts but does own the character Kizu!**

**Me: Isn't she.. different? xD?! Anyway, feel free to review and/or message me! Be as harsh or as honest as you possibility want to be! I want to _improve!_  
**


	13. Moved

This story has been moved to a new location. I am no longer working on this storyline. Check my profile if you want to see the newer version.


End file.
